


Of Sunrises and Stretches

by boats_birds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: In Kagami’s stolen tank top and a pair of cuffed yoga pants that were tight in all the right ways, framed in soft yellow sunlight and a dawning skyline, Kuroko made a pretty sight.





	Of Sunrises and Stretches

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the KagaKuro Weekend at Home Mini-Event! For the prompt: exercising.
> 
> I really meant to have this done yesterday, but I am lazy by nature and procrastinate professionally. Better late than never, right?? But I really enjoyed writing this!! It's an idea I've had for a long time, but had just never gotten around to putting it into words. I'm glad I finally got to, and I hope you enjoy it too~

Kuroko liked to start mornings with yoga on their balcony.

Of course, Kuroko’s mornings didn’t even start until Kagami got back from his sunrise jog with Nigou. By the time he made it home, took a quick shower, and started on breakfast, Kuroko would just barely begin to stir for the day. It wasn’t until after he’d set out Nigou’s food and turned on the stove that Kuroko crept through the living room with a yawn.

“Good morning, Taiga-kun,” he mumbled, voice still rough and low with sleep.

Kagami watched him slide open the door with a smile. “Morning. Breakfast will be ready when you’re done.”

He got a tired hum in response.

Yoga was a habit Kuroko had picked up in favor of running with him in the mornings, because he’d rather curl into a blanket-cocooned creature instead of facing the dawn like a normal person. Eventually, Kagami gave up on waking him at a decent hour because it wasn’t worth the fight. It wasn’t worth all the blanket pulling and barely shuffled jogging and the three dozen pouts directed at him, even if they were  _ absolutely freaking adorable _ .

Kuroko always left the curtains open, so he was visible through the glass panes while Kagami moved about the kitchen. If this was a calculated move on Kuroko’s part or just a happy preference, Kagami didn’t care much. He was thankful for it either way.

In Kagami’s stolen tank top and a pair of cuffed yoga pants that were tight in all the right ways, framed in soft yellow sunlight and a dawning skyline, Kuroko made a pretty sight.

He couldn’t help but stare as Kuroko unrolled his mat. Rolling his shoulders and inhaling deep, Kuroko slowly warmed up, all without opening his eyes. Kagami knew it would take another few minutes of breathing exercises and lazy stretching before he’d actually start.

Normally, Kagami was controlled enough to go about his business while Kuroko went through his morning routine. He’d set about making breakfast and feeding Nigou little scraps, watching his dot of blue in his periphery. When Kuroko would finish, he’d come back inside and they would eat while discussing the day’s plans.

But this morning, it was different.

Maybe it was the way the early light spun Kuroko’s hair into baby blues and his skin into warm golds. Maybe it was how it felt like the world hadn’t quite woken up with them yet, like it was still holding its breath. Or maybe Kagami was just being a sap, because Kuroko  _ always _ made him a sap.

Either way, it had him turning off the stove and stepping towards the balcony.

It was when Kuroko bent over, palms flat on the ground and shirt ghosting up his stomach, that Kagami finally crept through the open door to stand behind him. His fingers slipped under Kuroko’s shirt, thumb brushing over the knobs of his spine. Kuroko didn’t even flinch, because as Kagami had learned over the years, he was practically impossible to surprise.

Kuroko peeked over his shoulder with a smile. “Would you like to join me?”

Kagami nearly snorted. He’d tried yoga with Kuroko once, both on a whim and with some kissing incentive. After falling flat on his ass and pulling a muscle in his back, he gave up on it quick.

After all, it was much nicer to watch Kuroko from a vantage point.

He lightly raked his nails down Kuroko’s back. “I think I’m good like this.”

With a low hum, Kuroko went back to his pose. After several deep breaths that Kagami felt through his back, Kuroko went to his next pose like it was the same as usual. Then the next, and the next, and the next.

Kagami couldn’t help but press against him with each one, a bit too close just for staring. His hands traced around the the insides of Kuroko’s thighs. His palms fit onto the solid plane of Kuroko’s waist. His fingers mapped the subtle but rigid dips of Kuroko’s stomach. Insistent and fascinated, he touched gentle but firm, watching every shift of muscle carefully.

He knew Kuroko was pretending to ignore him. They never spoke, as Kuroko simply moved around him for his positions and Kagami moved in tandem to feel him again. Except their eyes met more than once, and Kuroko’s breath would catch whenever Kagami caressed him a certain way. 

They went like this for nearly half an hour, until Kuroko went through his last pose and stood back up straight. 

He turned to Kagami with an arched brow, almost challenging and definitely interested. Kuroko’s hands found his biceps, tracing upwards teasingly with airy fingertips, before he grabbed his shoulders hard. With a sharp press down, Kuroko jumped to wrap his legs around Kagami’s waistline.

Kagami couldn’t help but grin as his arms hooked underneath Kuroko on instinct.

“Bendy.”

Kuroko giggled. “I’ve gotten better. Would you like to see?”

Expecting him to hop back down, Kagami shifted his hold to Kuroko’s midriff. Only for Kuroko to bend straight backwards, legs still wrapped around his waist firmly. He went until his palms touched the floor, shirt sliding over his chest and obscuring his face.

His jaw went slack at the same time his breath hitched. He dragged his hands rough over Kuroko’s hips and up the exposed skin of his stomach, nails leaving pink trails in their wake. Kuroko had the audacity and strength to roll his body with the movement.

Kagami nearly growled. “ _ God _ , you fuck me up.”

Somehow, he just knew Kuroko was smirking. “I know.”

It was when he slipped under the band of Kuroko’s pants, fingers splaying across the span of his pelvis, that he felt Kuroko jump.

The legs around his waist squeezed so tight it nearly stole the air from his lungs, then Kuroko was pulling himself up to look Kagami in the eye. Blue eyes were narrowed in a frustrated pout, but Kagami saw the mirth lighting them. There was a giggle on the back of his voice as he poked Kagami’s cheek in retribution.

“Don’t do that, please.”

Kagami arched a brow at him, mouth curling in a grin. “...Damn. When’d you get so strong, huh?”

“Since always, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said. Then with utmost confidence, “I could’ve beaten you up that first night we met.”

With an appreciative grip of Kuroko’s waist, he muttered, “The next person who says yoga isn’t exercise is gonna get beat up too.”

“I didn’t realize you liked me like this so much,” Kuroko said absently, eyes hooded and awed, soft in the growing sunlight.

Kagami blinked. He ran his hands over the planes of Kuroko’s stomach, feeling all the twinges and lines of muscle underneath. He focused on the thighs tight on his hips, clutching onto him like a lifeline. He trailed his gaze down the line of biceps defined, holding onto his shoulders with ease.

“I mean, I’d like you anyways...” His voice fades with a teasing shrug, palms latching onto sharp hips with a grin. “But yeah, this is pretty nice.”

“Good,” Kuroko agreed, smiling in turn. “But my legs are falling asleep.”

“Then let’s take them to bed.”

He turned on his heels and carried Kuroko back into the living room, leaving the door open behind him. He’d worry about getting Kuroko’s mat and actually starting breakfast later, when he had less important things to do. Nigou perked up from his spot in the living room as they walked by, Kuroko giggling into Kagami’s ear with a squeeze around his whole body.

“I just got out of bed!”

And while it was a point Kagami couldn’t argue, he couldn’t really care about it either. Not as they collapsed onto the bed in a pile of laughs and tender smiles. Not as he got to admire Kuroko close up in the creeping light from the window. Not as Kuroko finally pressed their lips together, one of many properly awake kisses.

Maybe he needed to join Kuroko for yoga more often.


End file.
